Unexpected Love
by Gaaraslover30240
Summary: Kankuro is making Gaara go on a blind date. Will he fall in love? Or will he be even more turned off to the opposite sex? --Mononkura Hetashi. A girl with a terrible past, who isn't that great at remembering names. What will happen if they meet? Read&C!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, everyone should know that I am a serious Gaara fan

Okay, everyone should know that I am a serious Gaara fan. I used to like Sasuke (please don't hit me!) But, now I am fully in love with Gaara. I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters(to my great displeasure). But I do, however, own this plot. Read and enjoy!

I will probably keep this one rated **T. **I will only continue if I hear anything back. So, just tell me what you think!

Chapter 1: The News

Gaara twitched as his older brother told him of the event he had planned in celebration of him becoming Kazegake.

"You what?" he growled lowly.

Kankuro flinched slightly at his tone.

"I, uh, planned for us to go on blind dates tomorrow."

"And why the hell would you do that, knowing I don't like people?" Gaara demanded.

Kankuro twiddled his thumbs a bit before answering.

"I just figured since you seemed to be more happy, what with being the official Kazegake next week and all, that you might want to find a girl and settle-" He didn't finish, for Gaara's sand wrapped around his throat. Just as it was getting to tight for Kankuro breath, Temari walked through the door.

"Gaara!" she shouted, and ran forward to try and pry his sand from Kankour before he was killed. It did no good. Gaara's sand was unbreakable.

"Let him down now!" Temari shouted at him.

He had slid Kankour up the wall. He shifted his gaze to his older sister, then back to his older brother plastered on the wall, struggling for breath. Deciding that he had had enough fun with him, he retreated his sand back into his gourd.

"Damn, Gaara! All you have to do is go on one date. It won't be that horrible," Kankuro defended himself, and his actions.

"What is this about a date? Gaara?" Temari turned to Gaara who stood statue still, looking out the window now.

"Kankuro made plans for us to go on blind dates tomorrow, in celebration of my becoming Kazegake," he stated for her, not turning from the window.

Temari nodded, taking in the situation.

"Well, Gaara, I personally think that it would be a good idea for you to go."

He turned around and looked at both of his siblings. He didn't love them, he only loved himself. So, why would they try and show affection to him, when he wouldn't love them back?

Don't ask me boy. I have no use for your siblings. But your brother's idea was a good one, if you ask me.

Well, no one asked you, Gaara thought, talking to the demon inside of him. That's right, he had a demon inside of him, and he couldn't change that. Nothing could. So, he just lived with it.

_Heh_, Shukaku laughed. _You are always so damned stubborn. I don't know about you, but I would like to look at some of the beauties in__ Sanagakure. _

Gaara visibly rolled his eyes. Must you always be looking at women?

If they are pretty, then yes.

Sighing, Gaara looked out of the window at the clear blue sky. What could it really hurt? He asked, trying to convince himself.

Nothing, boy, and that is why you should do it.

But, who will pick the date for me?

_How should I know? Ask Kankuro_, Shukaku said, getting bored and tired from the conversation.

He looked to them again. They had still not left the room. Temari had brought Kankuro a bag of ice for his throat, which was turning red from the assault of Gaara's sand.

"Kankuro, who will pick the date for me?"

Kankuro gaped a bit at him. "You mean you are actually considering going?"

Gaara shrugged. Temari looked to Kankuro and shook her head.

"Oh no, mister. You got into this mess, and you can get out of it too."

"Fine," Kankuro sighed. "I will pick her for you, Gaara."

Gaara nodded solemnly, and then left the room in whirlwind of sand.

"Wonder where he is going," Temari mumbled, as she placed the ice bag on Kankuro's throat.

"Ah!"

"What?' she asked, somewhat alarmed.

"It's cold," he pouted.

Temari sighed and straightened herself.

"Well," she smirked. "I suggest you get to finding Gaara a girl for that date."

"You make it sound like it will be difficult."

Temari went to the door and turned back to him before she left.

"Oh, it will be. Gaara is going to officially be Kazegake next week. That's one point off. He doesn't like talking to people, much less girls or women. That's two points off. He scares mostly every damn body. That's three points off. He-"

"Okay, okay. Damn, Temari, I get it! It will be hard, so I need to get to it."

She smiled, and nodded her head, making some of her blonder hair fall in her face.

"Well, good luck with that. Bye now!" Her laughter could be heard until she left their house.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. He touched his throat briefly, and winced at the pain. He would have to cover that up somehow. He shoved himself off of the floor and proceeded to go outside to start the look for Gaara's blind date.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, everyone should know that I am a serious Gaara fan

Here we go, chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2: Finding the Girl

"Grr," Kankuro mumbled as yet another girl just about ran in terror from him at the mention of Gaara and date in the same sentence.

"You weren't even that pretty," he said; just to get his confidence up.

Sighing, he went to the outskirts of the village, imaging what Gaara would do to him, if he didn't find him a date. He will probably kill me, Kankuro thought, almost starting to hyperventilate. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he sat down by the trunk of a large oak, just on the outsides of the village gates. Trying not to smudge his paint, he whipped his face. Man, how was he going to find a girl before tomorrow? He looked to the west, where the sun was setting. It was impossible. Thinking negative thoughts, he drifted off into a nightmare-filled sleep.

In Konoha

"Tashi, slow down!" A big-mouthed, energetic blond yelled to the girl who was running too far ahead of him.

"Naruto, we have to hurry up and get my necklace back! That means we have to hurry up and get to Suna!" She shouted. Sometimes she can be louder than me, Naruto thought.

"We can go at our own speed," the raven-haired boy with them said.

Tashi poked her bottom lip out. It was slightly pink from her constantly biting it. Sasuke smirked to himself. Damn, even though she was only 16, she had certain…things, that attracted a man. Like her habit of biting her lip. It was just too cute to turn down. He was really starting to like her. As more than a friend. They were all the same age anyway, he reasoned with himself.

"_Please_ Sasuke-kun, can we try and hurry a bit more? I know you and Naruto-kun were only to escort me, but I really have to find that necklace!" She said desperately.

"What is so important about it anyway?"

Tashi remained silent.

Naruto came up beside her and gently hugged her.

"Tashi, we will always be here for you, you know that, right?"

She nodded a bit, then a smile lit up her beautiful face, and she turned to Sasuke.

"Even you, Sasuke-kun? The cold heart-less bastard?" she joked.

"Of course, goody-goody slut." Tashi laughed outright at that, and they finally made it through the leaf village gates.

"On we go to Suna!" She shouted, giggling a bit. Although, deep down, she hated going to Suna. There were just too many painful memories there that she did not want to relive. But she would do anything to get her mother's necklace back around her neck.

Kami, she prayed, please let me find my mother's necklace.

Tashi's past. Tashi's P.O.V

It was hot outside, but then again it always was when you lived in the desert. I was only seven at the time, and my life seemed to have been going good, until…

"Mononokura Hetashi, you get in this house right now!" Her mother yelled, standing in the doorway.

"No! I wanna stay out here and play with my new friend!"

I grabbed my friends and squeezed it gently. We were dressed similar, with a white shirt and brown pants, as our play clothes. Although my friend never seemed to take his off. He had fiery red hair, and a very pale completion. That was why I had befriended him in the first place. Because he was unique. Not to mention he had a kanji sign on his forehead, meaning love that Tashi thought was cute. I just couldn't ever remember his name.

It took a minute, but he squeezed my hand back, and attempted to smile.

Suddenly my friend was ripped away from me and a hand was placed over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Now, now," the voice attempted to soothe. "We don't want any trouble, little girl. We just want to see your mom and daddy for a bit. Can you tell me where they are?"

He turned me around and I saw that he had red eyes, indicating the Uchiha clan, and that he had on a black trench coat with red clouds on it.

Akatsuki!

My mother had told me about them once, but I never believed that they would have any need to come to Suna. Apparently I had been wrong. I bit down as hard as I could on the man's hand, and I was thrown roughly to the ground. As I pushed myself up, I heard glass breaking, and the screams of my parents inside the house.

"Mother! Fath-" My words were once again muffled by the man with red eyes and he smirked at her.

"Fiery little hellion, I'll give you that. But, you know what? Since you have no other living relatives, you have no one. No one to hold you, no one to love, or caress you."

"I have my friend! And he will always be there for me!" I screamed in his face.

The man smirked, and fear made it's way up my spine.

"And how will you ever find him, not knowing his name, huh? Face it, you have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to."

As more men in black coats with clouds made their way out of my house, I knew he was right. I had no one. So, where would I go?

"Leader-sama," the man called. "What do I do with the little girl?"

The leader looked at her a moment, then glanced back to the house.

"Throw her inside," he stated calmly.

"What!?"

That was all I could get out of my mouth before the man threw me over his shoulder, and walked up to the house. I could feel the flames lick at my skin just from where he stood. As I peered into the window, I saw the burning corpses of my dead parents. I gritted my teeth. Before I could declare revenge on them, he threw me into the house.

It was a few moments before I started to feel the heat against my skin. As the flames rose higher, and my death was more sure, I saw a person on the roof, looking in through the window I had been thrown through. The worst thought I had before while I was still able to think coherently was that I don't even know why the Akatsuki were after my parents.

As I pasted into oblivion, I could have sworn I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

When I woke up, I was in the leaf village hospital. The first thing I did was look for my mother's necklace. No one ever saw it on me, because I always kept it tucked under whatever I was wearing. I feigned ignorance of my past when anyone would ask, the memories still too fresh for me to talk about. Still, I never told a soul of my past, and probably never will.

Present day, still Tashi's P.O.V

"Look! There are the gates of Suna now!" I shouted loudly.

Although I know I am too loud for a girl, I could care less. I am what you would call a flat out tomboy. I hate make-up, hate dresses, hate going shopping. I hate all of that girly stuff. I would much rather train or go fishing, or just hang out around my friends.

"Tashi, we aren't blind, you know. We can see just as well as you can," replied Sasuke, smirking a bit.

"Well, I am glad we are here. Because man, I tell you, I am tir-" Naruto was unable to finish his complaint about the trip, since he had fallen.

"Naruto, you are such a klutz," I replied while looking to see what it was he had fallen over. It was a person, and he seemed to be asleep. He had purple paint on his face. How strange, I thought to myself. I was about to poke him and attempt to wake him up when Naruto scream out, "Kankuro!?"

**A/N**: Sorry, I know it is a little bit of a cliffhanger, but that is what keeps y'all coming back for more. Here, just because I want you to have it, have a cookie! Oh, forget your silly diet! **Waves in front of your face** I know you can't resist, they are chocolate chip. Enjoy! **munch**

Sadness


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, everyone should know that I am a serious Gaara fan

Okay everyone, in this one I will try and not to put too much dialog in there. But, that is where my best writing skills lay, so I usually try and put a lot of speaking in my stories.  Well, anyway, here is the third chapter.

Chapter 3: Tashi's necklace

As Gaara left the compound of his home, his mind wondered back into the past. To a time when he had saved a young girl's life. To a time when he had thought he could actually decipher the feeling of happiness. But never love, he thought bitterly. He would never understand that emotion.

_Trust me boy, you are better off without that emotion_.

Why? Gaara asked, curious as to why Shukaku had spoken up at this particular thought.

Well, it's actually quite simple. Love makes man do the unexpected. It can even make someone kill themselves.

Gaara snickered at this.

That is just ridiculous. Killing yourself because someone doesn't love you? I agree with for once, Shukaku. I'm glad that I don't have that emotion to worry about.

As he continued down the unoccupied street, Gaara couldn't help but feel uneasy about agreeing with Shukaku. Usually when he did that, something unexpected or terrible was lined up for him.

Probably that stupid blind date Kankuro set me up on, he thought again in agitation at the thought of having to go on a date with a complete stranger.

A flock of crows flew overhead of him, and he looked into the cloudless sky. The sun was just about to set now, lighting up the world in a pinkish-purple color. Gaara glanced at the sun, and blinked from the brightness of it. Shaking his head, he proceeded with his walk. Continuing on his way to nowhere in particular, Gaara rounded a corner and stopped immediately.

Something was blinding him in the face. No, it wasn't a weapon of any sort, but Gaara found that it was actually a piece of jewelry buried in the sand near the building. Slowly making his way to it, Shukaku spoke up.

Gaara, why are you wasting your time with trifle things such as walking and digging up things in the sand?

Shut up. I just want to see what this is, he replied a bit heatedly.

Crouching down to dig up the object, Gaara pushed one pile of sand after another to retrieve what was buried there. As he pushed one final pile of sand away, he picked the object up.

A necklace? He thought. What was a necklace doing buried under the sand like that?

He dusted more of the sand off from the necklace and looked at its design. It was a thick, blue and white chain intertwined with a yellow one, with white pearls placed here and there on the chain. But the most interesting thing of the necklace was what lie at the bottom of the chain.

A dragon.

It was a red dragon, but it looked to be gentle. Gentle as a dragon can get, anyway. But that still isn't what fascinated Gaara so. It was what the dragon was holding, and looked to be offering.

Sand.

The dragon's hands were cupped as if he were drinking water, raised almost above his head, with sand in them. Gaara stood in amazement for a moment, just admiring the unique design of the necklace. I wonder who's it could be, he thought, finally getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

Who cares boy? So you found a pretty necklace while out walking. Big whoop. I suggest you make your way back home to see if Kankuro has found a girl for you.

Right, Gaara sighed, and started back to his house. Whose ever the necklace belonged to, he was sure they missed it. He would just keep it until he found the owner.

Outside Suna's Gates (third person P.O.V.)

"Ah!" Kankuro screamed, shooting up from his sleeping place. As he looked around, he saw three figures around him. He quickly brought one of his puppets out.

"Whoa, Kankuro! Are you blind? It's me, Naruto!"  
Kankuro blinked.

"Naruto? Oh, right. Sorry about that. I thought I was still in my nightmare."

"What was it about?"

Kankuro visibly shivered.

"Ano, nothing. Forget I mentioned it." He glanced around and noticed two other people were with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke. Long time no see."

"Hn," he replied in his stoic way.

Then Kankuro found himself staring at the girl who traveled with them. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Dressed in brown pants and a white shirt, with the leaf village's headband in her hair, she looked the exact picture of a tomboy. That was until you looked closer.

Long brown hair was tied into a braid that flowed gracefully to her hips. She had a few stray hairs that covered her face. And as Kankuro stared at her face, he gasped. He thought that she couldn't have possibly gotten any more beautiful just by staring at her body, but he stood corrected. She had an angelic face; with bright blue eyes that he was sure weren't as happy as she made them out to be. And her lips. He almost groaned aloud at the sight of her lips. Just one kiss and it would-

"Kankuro, you keep staring at Tashi like that and I will have the great pleasure of breaking every single bone in your body, got that?" Sasuke stated coldly, bringing him out of his dream-state.

Tashi blushed at Sasuke's words and slightly tilted her head down, biting her lip.

"Oh, right," Kankuro laughed, stepping up to Tashi.

"Hello Tashi, I am Kankuro. Why are you traveling with them?" He asked, indicating Naruto and Sasuke.

"I lost a necklace that means a lot to me last time I was visiting Suna. So, Sasuke and Naruto are escorting me here to retrieve it."

"Oh, well, you are welcome to stay at my place," he said, grinning at Tashi's.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kankuro. Tsunade-sama has already arranged for us a place to stay. And besides, we all know your reputation for being a pervert," Naruto laughed.

"Hmph," Kankuro mumbled.

Then, that's when the idea came to him. Don't know why it took so long, he thought to himself. All of them turned to go into the village gates, and Kankuro grabbed Tashi's arm. He could tell Sasuke gritted his teeth, and almost smiled. If he could get _her _to be Gaara's blind date, then things would get very interesting.

"Tashi, I was wondering if I could suggest something to you."

She looked at his hand gripping her arm and repressed the urge to hit him. Sighing, she prayed that her short temper wouldn't get her into any trouble this time.

"Take your hand off of my arm, and I might consider listening to you," she all but hissed.

Kankuro removed his hand and smiled a bit. She had a temper, which would be good. At least she wouldn't bore Gaara. And she was beautiful, which was always a bonus.

"Well," he started, while Naruto and Sasuke waited semi-patiently at the gates.

" I was supposed to find Gaara, the future Kazegake as of next week, a date for a blind date."

"And?" she asked, getting somewhat impatient.

"And I have to find a girl by tomorrow. And now that the sun has set, you are my only hope from not being killed."

Tashi smirked.

"How was it so difficult to find this Gaara a date?"

"Because," Naruto chirped up from where he stood. "Gaara is feared by many people, since he has a demon inside of him."

"Thanks, Naruto," Kankuro sighed in agitation. Now he was sure that she wouldn't go with him. He started past her, going go prepare for the end of his life when she surprised him by grabbing his arm.

He looked to her.

"Wait. I will go. I don't know him, but I am not one to judge by reputation or appearance."

Kankuro smiled and picked her up in a hug and swung her around.

"Great! Gaara will pick you up tomorrow night at seven. He will decide where you go."

As he set her down, he ran to the gates and shouted for them to open them. As they got inside the city, memories suddenly flooded back to Tashi in a painful state. But she wouldn't show her pain. She couldn't. She closed her eyes a moment.

"Tashi, are you alright?" She heard Sasuke ask from the right of her.

She smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am just tired. I think I will go to the room ad rest for a while."

"Well, you did push yourself coming here. Usually it takes 2-3 days to get here, and we got here in one and a half."

She nodded again, not finding the strength enough to talk.

"Well, I am going to go and get some ramen. See you guys later. Oh, and Tashi, since we are assigned to this mission until we find your necklace, we can start after your blind date."

"Alright Naruto. We will see you later then," she managed to get out.

He nodded and turned away from them, headed toward the ramen shop.

As they got to their rooms, Tashi unlocked her door and was about to go inside, when Sasuke laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Tashi-chan," he said, and she thought she heard a bit of longing in his voice.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why did you accept that blind date with Gaara?"

"Why wouldn't I? As soon as I heard he was the Kazegake, I knew he could get information out quickly. That way I could find my necklace faster."

"Oh," he sighed in relief.

"I thought you might be interested in him."

Tashi opened her door wider and stepped inside, turning to face Sasuke.

"I never said I wasn't, Sasuke-kun," she said smirking. "Good night, Sasuke. I hope you sleep well."

She left Sasuke standing at her door with a dumb founded expression on his face.

With Gaara

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as soon as he got through the door. He knew he was home because light had shown through his window outside.

"I found you a date!"

**A/N:** Sorry people. I have to leave you here. I have to work on my InuYasha fanfic as well. But, I did type about 6-7 pages. Go me! Still, review and tell me what you think. Later!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, chapter four is here Okay, chapter four is here! does little dance Well, I hope y'all enjoy it. Just to tell you, Tashi has a dream, and it is VERY long. Chapter 4: The Dream

"I found you a date!"

Kankuro's words rang through Gaara's head for a moment before he could fully comprehend them.

So, he did manage to find me a date after all, Gaara mused, turning from his spot at the window in his room to go downstairs.

_He probably knew that you would kill him if he didn't find one for you_, Shukaku spoke.

Yeah, I would have too, Gaara said, ending the conversation.

As he walked down the stairs, a too happy Kankuro confronted him. The sight almost made him sick. To see someone that happy was just disgusting to him. Gaara's lip curled in disgust as Kankuro finally faced him when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"So, Gaara, I told your date that you would pick her up at seven tomorrow night, and that you would decide where to go."

Gaara nodded curtly.

"What is her name?"

"Mononokura Hetashi. But people just call her Tashi for short. I got that from Naruto when I saw him eating at the ramen shop."

"So, she is here with Naruto? How come?"

Naruto was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend, and his date was traveling with him. She was bound to be a good person then.

_Who cares about her being a good person? I just want her to be wild_, Shukaku said, making Gaara shiver just a bit at his perverted thoughts.

Stop thinking like that. I am sure she will run screaming after she sees me.

We will just wait and see.

Gaara turned his attention back to Kankuro. He was staring at Gaara with a curious expression on his face.

"And Sasuke is with them. They were escorting Tashi here to find a necklace she lost, or something like that."

After Gaara tensed at hearing Sasuke's name his breath caught for a moment. Could she be the owner of the interesting necklace that hung about his neck? He kept it there to be sure no one would steal it. Why did she have such a necklace as that?

_It might not be hers, you baka. You are going to have to wait and see tomorrow._

Oh, shut up. No one asked your opinion.

No one ever does. That's why I say it anyway.

Sighing, Gaara thought of where he could take her. Somewhere with no people, so that he wouldn't embarrass her by frightening them away, yet somewhere where she would feel safe enough to go with him.

How about the forest? You two could have a picnic. The sun doesn't set until about nine this time of year anyway, Shukaku put in.

Why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?

Make no mistake about me, boy. I am still the demon in you. I just happen to be interested in this girl, and want you to make a good impression with her.

Hmph, Gaara thought. But, he actually didn't think that was such a bad idea. They would be close enough to the village, incase she changed her mind and wanted to leave, but also if she chose to scream, she would be satisfied with the location because someone could actually here her. Smiling a bit, Gaara turned to Kankuro, who still gazed at Gaara, waiting for his reaction after he had told him about Sasuke.

Turning to go back upstairs to his room, Gaara spoke to Kankuro in a deathly low voice.

"Just be sure to keep that traitor away from me. I would not want his blood on my hands, but then again, I wouldn't mind killing him either. Make sure you inform Tashi to be ready at seven sharp, and that she should where something comfortable."

"Yes, Gaara, I will be sure to tell her. Do you want her address?"

Gaara thought a moment. Since she was traveling with Sasuke, he was pretty sure that he liked her. Picking her up there would be a real punch to his ego, since he was known to get any girl of his liking. Gaara smirked. Yeah, he would just do that.

"Yeah, leave it on my desk by the morning. Kankuro?" he asked, before his brother could leave the room. Kankuro turned to him.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Is she at least decent looking?"

Kankuro got a huge smirk on his face, which told Gaara everything. She was definitely more than decent looking. He could almost feel Shukaku growl with lust.

You haven't even seen her yet, you perv.

Well, I trust Kankuro's view of women. And from that smirk, she is one hot mama.

Oh, shut up.

Make me, Shukaku countered.

Sighing, Gaara went up to his room, opened his window and climbed onto the roof. Time to spend another night alone on the roof, he thought somewhat sad. But that feeling was soon gone and replaced with the hate that he was known for as he thought of his past.

Tashi's dream (Tashi P.O.V)

I sat in the sand box at the playground, where many other children of Suna were playing.

I was attempting to build a sand castle, but it kept falling apart from the lack of water to hold it together. Biting my lip at yet another failed attempt, I looked to the swings where a group of children had gathered. Wanting to see what they were up to, I dusted my white dress off and headed over there. Stupid dress, I thought with distaste. Mother always made me wear one once a week, even though she knew I hated them. 'You need to be more lady-like,' she would say. We live in the desert for Christ's sake! She is going to make me die of a heat stroke before I reach the age of seven, I thought, finally coming up to the group.

I tried to see around the group of children, but seeing as I was a bit shorter then all of them(they seemed to be older), I elbowed my way past them, and finally got to where I could see what they were doing. And when I did see, it almost brought me to my knees.

They were all picking on a little boy with a gourd around his waist that lay on his back. He had red hair and black rings around his eyes, and he wore a brown shirt with dark red pants.

He was crying!

How could they do such a thing as make some little defenseless child cry?

As one boy gathered up enough courage to hit the boy who sat on the swing, sand immediately wrapped around him and threw him across the playground. Not quite so defenseless after all, I thought, smirking at how the child had been thrown. No, I do not get joy out of seeing people hurt, but if they deserve it, then I usually enjoy it.

Suddenly a string of cries went up all around the group.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Killer!" One shouted louder above all the others. Upon hearing this, the little boy began to cry harder. That was it. I had heard enough.

"Stop!" I shouted, and everyone quieted down.

"How can you be so mean!? He has done nothing to you, so why don't you leave him alone?" My voice sounded pleading. Well, I wanted them to stop, so I had to do something.

"Look, the monster has a girlfriend!" One child shouted, and then the group began to laugh.

"You don't have to defend me. They will just make fun of you as well," the little boy spoke from the swing. He had a beautiful voice, even if it was low. I kneeled down in front of him, and smiled at him.

"I don't care what they think. If I want to talk to you, and play with you, then I will."

Suddenly one of the bigger boys of the group grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up from my sitting position.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Why are you attracted to that little wimp? I am sure I could make you much happier," he leered. He couldn't have been but about ten or eleven.

"I am not attracted to anyone. I just don't think it is right for you all to pick on him. And if I was attracted to someone, it sure wouldn't be you!" I then spat in his face. His grip tightened on my arm, and he threw me to the ground. I tried to get back up, but the boy kicked me in my side. As my breath left me, I felt his hand connect hard with my left cheek.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth. This time he grabbed my hair, and brought his face close to mine. Why was he being so aggressive? He wasn't actually thinking of…

"Now, who are you more attracted to, him or me?" He threw his head, indicating the other boy who sat on the swing. I looked to the other boy, and noticed that he had stood, and he had a wild look in his eye. His fists were balled up at his sides and his teeth were visibly clinched. I was never one for lying, and I wasn't about to start now.

"Him," I said, smirking. I closed my eyes when I saw him raise his fist again. As I did not feel the contact, I opened my eyes, only to see that I was gently wrapped in sand. The boy who had slapped me lay on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, and fear in his eyes.

I laughed.

Hey, he did deserve it after all.

I glanced to my rescuer and noticed that the boy had calmed down some as he had made the other boy bleed. Suddenly, he spoke to him. Low enough so that we were the only ones to hear it.

"If you ever touch her like that again, or cause her pain, I'll kill you."

The boy quickly got up and left, along with the rest of the group of children.

The sand pulled me along, until I was close to the boy. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he said He released the sand from about my waist and turned to go. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I want you to come and play with me."

He looked at me, seemed to be studying me, and then he finally nodded.

"Okay."

We made our way over to the sand box, and procedded to play. I bit my lip at yet another failed attempt to build a sand castle. And then I heard the boy laugh. I turned to him where he sat on the edge of the sand box.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. "Let's see you do better."

Within three seconds, he had managed to build a sand castle that we could walk into. I smiled as I walked through it.

"No fair. You have an advantage over me."

"I know," he replied smugly.

There was silence a moment, as we both took in what he had done.

"I never did thank you, for standing up for me. Thanks."

"Well, someone had to. Stupid boys and children. They can't ever just leave someone alone."

"So, are we-friends?" he asked, whispering.

"Of course we are! I'm Tashi, by the way. And what is your name?"

"My name is " 

"Yay, now we can be best friends."

He nodded, and so started the life of a beautiful friendship.

--

Pain, suffering, screaming, all of those mixed with blood.

Happiness, closeness to one with red hair.

A coat with red clouds, a man with piercings' all over his face.

Mother telling me to get back inside, her scream of pain when she died.

Then, two strong arms enveloped me.

I wake.

Tashi's P.O.V. next day.

I woke gasping for air. Damn, how come I could never remember his name? I was so close, I thought, scrubbing my face with my hand. I looked out of my window and noticed that the sun had risen. Might as well get up, I though grudgingly.

"Tashi-chan, open this door right now!" I heard Sasuke shout from the other side.

"Coming, coming," I mumbled.

I opened the door and Sasuke looked at me, then he turned away and blushed. What? I hadn't even done-I looked down, and blushed myself. I was halfway dressed. All I had on were my undergarments, which to say the least, didn't cover me quite enough.

I ran back inside and grabbed my robe, quickly slipping it on.

"What did you want Sasuke-kun?" I asked, going back to the door.

He turned back around. " I heard screaming, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes," I replied. "I'm fine."

Sasuke brought his hand up and cupped my cheek.

"I don't want anything happening to you."

I blushed. How come he sounded so serious all of a sudden? I decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Aw, does the cold heart-less bastard care about someone now?" I laughed. His hand went around to the back of my neck.

"Yes, he does."

And then his lips were on mine. I was frozen for a while; I didn't know what to do. I mean, I had dreamed about that kiss from him, yes. But that was when I had first come to the leaf village. Now, I was just not as interested. But, what could it hurt to see where it went?

I pressed my lips to his and felt him smirk. I smirked as well, and the kiss could have gone on longer, but a voice interrupted us.

"Whoo-hoo, you and pretty boy are getting kinda steamy."

I looked to where the voice came from and smiled a bit.

"Kankuro, what do you want?"

Sasuke removed his hand and placed it in his pocket. He was still smirking. This was the closest I've ever seen him to smiling. So, I smiled too.

"Gaara said to be ready at seven sharp and to wear something comfortable."

"Oh, okay. I will be. Is he picking me up here?"

I thought I saw Kankuro smirk, and shift his eyes to Sasuke, but it was probably just my imagination.

"Yeah. Just be ready by then. He hates waiting."

"Okay. Oh, and while you are around the village today, do you think you could keep an eye out for Naruto? He never came in last night, or this morning."

"Hai," he said, and took his leave.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do for the next—" I looked at the sun and gauged my time. It would only take me maybe an hour to get ready. So we had plenty of time to go and good off around town.

"Nine hours?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Tashi-chan."

"Good, let's go and see what kind of shops they have. It's been—" I stopped myself before I had said something about my past. I had almost said that it had been a while since I had been here, but I caught myself just in time.

"It's been a while since I have been shopping," I finished lamely.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me down the walkway.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! I can't go in my robe!"

He looked back to me and smiled. " Oh, sorry. Well, go and change then we will leave."

"Okay," I said, and smiled cheekily. Then, I rose on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

--

**A/N**: Whoo! So, we all know that Gaara is the name she can't remember. Will she ever remember his name? And what is this new romance brewing between her and Sasuke? Is it serious? Keep reading and find out! Oh, and thank you to all of you who have been reviewing and reading this. Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so here is chapter four

**So, here we are at chapter 5. Yay! This chapter is going to be shorter than the rest, because I am trying to update all 3 of my stories today, and I usually start early in the morning, but I wasn't home, so I wasn't able to type as much. But still, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**--**

**Chapter 5: Gaara's unusual feeling****.**

I came out dressed in a dark blue kimono with my hair pulled back into my usual long braid that went to my hips. I didn't have any make-up on, since I thought it was a waste of time. As I pulled shut and locked my door, Sasuke was waiting patiently by the door.

"Ready now?"

"Yep," I replied cheerfully.

We went window-shopping for a few hours, and I made Sasuke carry all of my bags. (**A/N**: I am usually not lazy, and write most of everything, but, I don't feel like writing the shopping senses. ;p) But, when we got to the jewelry shop window, I started gazing at all of the necklaces, and my heart sunk a bit. If I couldn't find my mother's necklace here, everything I loved would be lost. Because I loved no one. I made sure not to love anyone, actually. That way when they are gone, you won't have to be as sad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sasuke staring worriedly at me. I smiled, and he smiled back. We stood for a moment in comfortable, yet somehow sad, silence.

"Why don't we go and get some ice cream. Would you want some?" Plastering on a smile like I always did, I looked to him and nodded.

We headed over the ice cream parlor and I ordered a chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream cone, while Sasuke ordered a banana split. We took out ice cream out side and sat in the shade at one of the outside tables they had set up. Still not saying anything, Sasuke attempted to make me smile.

"How dumb was it to put tables outside in the desert when they have sand blowing in the wind?"

I couldn't even manage my fake smile this time. Deciding something was really wrong with me, Sasuke scooted his chair closer to mine, where our knees were touching and asked what was wrong. Finishing off my ice cream cone, I answered.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's the sun. I am not used to this much sun at one time," I lied. Luckily, he bought it.

"Oh, well. You should have just said something." He smiled.

"Well, I knew you were enjoying spending time with me, so…"  
I trailed off, not knowing how to finish, or even if it was the truth of not. I tilted my head down, and then felt two fingers lift my chin back up. When I brought my gaze level with his eyes, they held a very strong emotion, but I couldn't place what it was.

He smirked, and brought his lips softly to my own.

--

**With Gaara, his P.O.V**

Trying to decide of a way to waste the day until the time for my date, I decided to go for a walk.

You are one of the only people I know of that likes to walk in desert heat, Shukaku said.

And? There is nothing wrong with it, I argued.

Too bad you don't have any heat in the bedroom.

Who says I want any?

Oh, you do. I know the way you think of your date sometimes.

As I rounded a corner, making my way speedily through town, I found himself arguing with Shukaku like he often did.

Well, I am curious. What if-

My thought was cut short as I saw the Uchiha sitting at the ice cream parlor, sucking face with some girl.

Poor girl, she must be having such a bad time, I thought, pitying the girl.

Wasn't your date with the Uchiha? That's what Kankuro said.

As this dawned on me, I felt an unusual feeling taking over him. It wasn't rage. I knew that emotion all too well. Then what was it?

Jealousy, boy.

Jealous, me? About that? No. I am not-

Yes you are, boy. You can't stand to think of Uchiha with your date for tonight. You actually stood a semi-chance with her, and there he is over there sucking face with her.

As Shukaku said this, they broke apart and the girl-what was her name? Tashi? Yes, that was it. Tashi actually smiled at him! Didn't she know that all the Uchiha is after is sex?

Well, maybe you should go over and introduce yourself. Try not to be too intimidating.

I think I will, I decided, making my way over to them. It was only about two hours until our date anyway. An early introduction wouldn't hurt anything. Tashi noticed my presence right away and looked over Sasuke's shoulder at me. Then she smiled. Kankuro was right, she is at least decent-looking.

Are you blind, boy? That girl is beautiful.

As Sasuke noticed that he no longer had Tashi's attention, he looked to where her gaze had strayed. Grimacing, he turned all the way around to face Gaara.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you are going to speak to me next week when I am officially Kazegake?"

That shut him up.

"Tashi, right?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled again. Why did she keep on doing that? It upset my stomach. Trying to shake the feeling off, I took her hand, and kissed it gently. She blushed. That was the first time I had ever did that, but I was sure Sasuke had never done that, and I needed her to like me more.

Why's that, boy? See, you are jealous.

I didn't reply and brought my gaze up to her eyes, and nearly gasped. They were so crystal-clear; I thought I had gotten lost in them. And then I saw her bite her bottom lip, and she slowly brought out her tongue and licked her lips. Now I see why Sasuke had been attracted to her. But, he wouldn't win in this battle.

I don't think she knows what she does to men when she does that, stated Shukaku logically.

I think you are right.

"I am Gaara," I replied, letting go of her hand. "I just wanted to introduce myself, since you were out."

She nodded, and said, "Arigato (sp?) Gaara-kun. I am looking forward to our date tonight."

I looked to the sun, and looked back to her.

"Yes, as am I. I had better get home now. The date is only in a an hour and a half."

"Alright," she said with an angelic voice. "I'll see you then."

I bowed and smirked as I saw Sasuke clinch his fists as I left.

Damn. That is one fine young girl right there, Gaara. I have never seen you act like that. You must really like her, or you just really don't want Sasuke to have this one.

Both, actually, I thought, as I now made my way home.

Sasuke has won many battles. But I promise you he won't win this one, Shukaku. No, he surely won't.

--

**A/N**: Okay, and that is it. I just wanted to put some more Sasuke and Gaara rivalry in there. This was kind of a filler chapter. Still, **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, chapter 6 is here! Aren't you happy? I wrote two chapters in one day! Hey, that ****is**** something to brag about! I write mine on word and then upload them on here, and on word, most of my chapters take up at least 7-8 pages. Oh, and this one will be in third person.**

**Well, enough of me jabbering.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Date, Part 1**

As Gaara knocked on Tashi's door at seven sharp, butterflies made their way into his stomach again. Ah! I hate this feeling! Will it go away? He asked his demon.

Shukaku laughed.

Maybe, maybe not. I don't really know, but I doubt it.

Sighing, Gaara looked down at what he had picked to wear on this date**. **He wore his regular attire, but took his red one off in place of a black one. And since the sun was setting, it wouldn't be that hot outside.

You sure dress up nice, Shukaku teased.

Yeah, you too, demon.

Shukaku remained quiet.

Glancing back up as the door creaked open, Gaara lost his breath.

Did you know her hair was that long? Shukaku asked.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had left her long brunette hair down to flow gracefully to her hips, and she wore a- dress? Gaara was a bit surprised at this. Well, she still looks beautiful, he thought, continuing his once-over of her. The dress wasn't too girly, but it clung to her figure a bit. It was brown, like the earth after it rained, and it went to right below her knees. The sleeves were just off of her shoulders, making her shoulders look delectable. Her footwear was simple, little white flip-flops that would be easy to walk in.

So, she had actually listened to Kankuro. Gaara smirked. He noticed that she was biting her as he brought his gaze up to her face, where she had no make-up on, and still her eyes managed to captivate him.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-kun," she said a bit shyly. As she surveyed Gaara, she noticed that he had only put on a black robe in change to his wardrobe. But, he still was amazingly gorgeous, she thought, almost blushing. There was just something familiar about him, though. And Tashi couldn't put her finger on it.

"Konnichiwa, Tashi-chan. Are you ready?" Gaara asked.

As she nodded, Tashi felt sand gather under her and Gaara's feet. She glanced down, and it was sand that was under their feet. But how-Then she noticed that the sand was pouring out of Gaara's gourd.

"Gaara, why is there sand pouring out of your gourd?"

"That is how we are getting to where we are going," he said, taking his arm and grabbing Tashi by the waist, making her stumble closer to him.

"And where exactly are we going?" she squeaked as they gained air. He was going to take her over the city as they went to the place where he had placed the picnic. Not necessary, but he thought she would enjoy it.

You never thought that she might have a fear of heights? Shukaku asked.

Gaara felt Tashi grab around his waist to hold on to him, and so he went higher. Well, yes, but I thought having her hold onto me would be worth it, he thought.

"Are you alright, Tashi?" She did seem to be a bit paler then when he had picked her up.

"Yes, Gaara-kun. I am fine. I just wasn't expecting this." Suddenly she let go of him altogether, and jumped from Gaara's sand. Her dress whirled all around her in the wind, as her hair flapped about her in a crazy way. He gapped at her a few moments, and then his sand immediately went to catch her. As his sand brought her back to him, he saw that she was laughing. As his heart rate got back to normal, he smiled at her.

"Oh, Gaara, that was so fun! Have you ever done that before?"

"Yes, actually. It is quite fun. Look, we are here now."

The sand gently placed them on the grass. Wait-grass? Tashi asked herself. There was no grass in Suna.

"How is there grass here, Gaara?"

"I have ways of doing things, Tashi," he simply replied, and went to the picnic basket that had been set there.

Tashi smirked. She liked this Gaara. He was cocky and sometimes a bit cold, but she was used to that because of Sasuke. But they were different, him and Sasuke. Gaara didn't seem the type to just want to kiss all the time, or touch. No. He would just hold me, and then- Whoa, getting ahead of myself. He may not even like me, she reasoned with herself. Shaking her head, she went to the blanket Gaara had set out and took a seat on it.

Gaara opened the picnic basket and pulled out some apple slices and grapes, a long with some wine. Tashi eyed Gaara closely as he poured her a cup. When he saw her expression, he almost laughed.

"No, Tashi, it is noting like that. I do not plan to ravish you, or anything of that sort. And this is not poisoned. It is just red wine. I thought it would be appropriate for tonight, since we were going to be on a date."

"We aren't even old enough to drink it," she said, taking the glass from him.

"That's one of the first laws I am going to have to change when I become Kazegake," he said, making Tashi laughed.

As he took his own seat and got comfortable, he noticed that Tashi had slipped her shoes off, which made Gaara smile for some reason. She had an atmosphere around her that was hard to explain. She could scare you to death in one instance and have you laughing in the next. She was very unpredictable, like me, Gaara thought, taking a sip of his wine. Tashi had yet to touch hers.

Gaara sighed, took her glass from her, and stuck it to her lips. Knowing that she was going to ask what he was doing, Gaara poured some down her throat. As the smooth liquid made its way down her throat, she decided that is wasn't half bad. Picking up a white grape, she scooted closer to Gaara, sticking it near his mouth. Somewhat shocked by her bold and fearless move, Gaara automatically opened his mouth. As Tashi popped the grape in his mouth, Gaara was tempted to lick her finger, as some of the sweet, sticky juice from the grape had gotten on there. But, Tashi did it herself. Giggling, Tashi leaned back some and stared curiously at Gaara.

"So, Gaara-kun, do you think you will make a good Kazegake?" She asked, picking up a red apple slice, and sliding it quickly into her mouth. Gaara shook his head to clear it of Shukaku's growing lust.

"Yes, actually. I have started to learn to like and respect the people of the Suna village, and they seem to think I will make a good leader."

"That's good. So, can you tell me anything about your past?"

"It was lonely and heart breaking. That's it," he replied quickly, before she asked him to go into any more detail than that. She smiled sadly and replied, "what a coincidence. Mine was too. Well, except for one time during my childhood."

"And when was that?" Gaara asked reaching forward and picked up a few grapes and tossed them into his mouth.

"When a little boy saved me from bullies. I think one might have begun to rape me, and he was only about eleven, but the kid I had stood up for saved me. And then he was my best friend until-"

She stopped, not wanting to go any further. She shouldn't go any further she told herself. No one knew of her past. Gaara didn't have to know anything about it either.

Gaara saw the hurt well up in her eyes along with the pain. He hadn't meant to bring up painful memories, he was just curious about her. She bit down on her lip, almost to the point of where it bled.

She couldn't bleed!

He definitely wouldn't be able to contain Shukaku then. It was hard enough blocking out his lust, must less blood lust. Acting quickly, he grabbed her by the right wrist and pulled her across the blanket to where she was in his lap.

It worked.

She stopped biting her lip. But the urge to kiss her had never felt this bad. So, Gaara laid his lips to hers, shocking himself more than Tashi. Tashi leaned into the kiss, bracing her hands on his shoulders. As Gaara leaned back a bit, Tashi stopped and looked at him, then blushed furiously.

"Oh, I must look desperate kissing you that way and everything," she said in a bit rush from embarrassment. As she started to pull herself up, Gaara pulled her back down.

"No, you didn't look desperate. You looked beautiful. Now, come and sit here and let us talk about other, non-painful things."

She sat back in his lap, and as she did, she noticed that the sun was making something shine around his neck. Tashi reached down to grab it, but Gaara grabbed her hand before she could pull it out.

"Oh, you have a necklace. May I see it? Please?" she begged.

Gaara thought a moment. It couldn't hurt anything with her just looking at it, he thought, grabbing the thick chain and pulling it from out under his clothes.

As Tashi studied the design, the unique dragon holding the sand, the multi-colored chains with pearls, she shoved out of Gaara's lap and stood above him, fuming.

"What?" he demanded, standing as well.

"That's my necklace!"

--

**A/N: Well, that was exciting, wasn't it? Will Gaara give it back to her, or make her prove that she is the true owner? Keep reading and see! Oh, and don't forget:**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, this chapter is mainly going to be a flashback. It is going to be a bit short, but I it didn't feel right just updating one of my stories. We will discover why Tashi got her mother's necklace, and she will remember Gaara's name. Oh, and just so you know, Gaara and Tashi see the flashback at the same time.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 7: The Flashback**

**--**

**Tashi's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe he had my necklace! Had he stolen it or something? I was outraged.

"Give me back my necklace!"

"How do I know it's yours?" he asked coolly.

Damn, and this date had been going so well too, I thought. But, if he refused to give me my necklace back, I would force him to. I sighed, trying to calm down. I took a few steps toward him, and looked him in the eye.

"What have I to lie about?" I asked.

"What have you to tell the truth about?" he countered. I reached out my hand then and grabbed the necklace, but just as quickly Gaara grabbed my hand as well. And then the necklace began to glow.

--

**Flashback**

"Tashi, come here a moment!" my mother called. Maybe it was another present, I thought with glee, running out of my room at the thought.

"Are you sure this will work?" I heard my mother ask my father.

"Yes, Lilly-chan, of course it will."

"What will work?" I asked bouncing into the room. My mother looked to my father and he nodded.

"Well, it has to do with the present we are going to give you."

I started jumping up and down. "Yay! Gimme!" I said childishly.

My mother smiled at me and scooped me up in her arms. I was turning 8 today, and I was extremely pleased with all of my gifts.

"But Tashi, you are going to lose this present when you turn sixteen."

"I am?" I asked confused.

"Yes, honey. And the boy that will love you will find it. That is how your father and I met. But, anyway, when you and him are united, part of the present will disappear."

"Disappear? Like go poof?"

My mother nodded, and turned to my father at the door. He handed me a silver box, and I quickly opened it. My mouth dropped open at what was inside. It was a necklace, with multi-colored chains, with pearls along them, and at the base of the necklace lay a dragon offering sand.

"So which part will disappear, mommy?"

"That is for you to discover dear. Here, I will put it on you. Do you like it?" she asked me, and I nodded furiously.

"Do you think she will be able to figure out its power?" Lilly asked her husband.

"Yes. I have faith in our daughter. She will figure it out in time."

As soon as she got done, I went to show my friend. He turned when I came flying out of the house. I jumped and he caught me and we rolled down the hill together, laughing.

"Look, Gaara!" I showed him the necklace my parents had bought for me.

"It is very beautiful," he commented, his finger tracing the delicate thing around my neck. I blushed as his fingers barely grazed my neck.

"Gaara?" I asked as we lay on the ground that night gazing at the stars. We had played all day long, running amuck in Suna, causing trouble like we often had.

"Yes, Tashi?"

"Do you think we will be friends forever?"

He chuckled, and turned on his elbow to look at me. He cupped my cheek, making me blush.

"Yes, Tashi. I think we will."

**End Flashback**

--

As the memory ended, I gasped and let go of the necklace, but Gaara still gripped my hand.

"It was you," he whispered. "It was you I had saved so long ago. I remember now. I saw this exact necklace on you when I took you to the leaf village."

"And you," I whispered back. "You were the childhood friend I could never remember the name of. Gaara," I said and laid my lips to his. He smiled, and pressed his back to mine firmly.

"So, can I have my necklace back now?"

"Sure," he said, reaching back around his neck and undoing the clasp. He handed it back to me, and I looked at the dragon that lay at the end of the necklace. I gasped.

"Gaara, look! The sand is gone!"

He looked to the necklace and indeed; the sand was no longer there. Then something dawned on him.

"Tashi, you know I was the one to find the necklace, right?" he asked as I put the necklace back on me.

"And?" I asked.

"In the flashback, your mother said that the boy who finds your necklace will be the boy who falls in love with you."

I gasped. "So, Gaara-you...love me?" I stuttered.

He shrugged, making me grit my teeth. He noticed that and smirked.

"What!?" I shouted. "Am I not a loveable person or something? Did you just do this to get me in bed?"

Gaara stopped smirking at my outburst and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

"Of course you are a lovable person, Tashi. And I really hope you do not think me the kind of person as to think I would date a girl just to get her in my bed."

I sighed, and leaned my head on his chest.

"Thank you, Gaara," I whispered.

"And, Tashi. I think I could love you…if I had time to get to know you. I don't know much about loving a person, so you will have to be patient."

I nodded, and put my arms around his waist, hugging him tight, getting lost in the bliss of his body against mine.

"Okay, Gaara. I would like to try that too. We should go on another date, and this time, I get to choose. And we need to talk about our past."

Gaara stiffened under my arms, but then he sighed.

"Okay, Tashi. I just can't say no to you," he laughed.

"Good." I looked to the horizon and noticed that the sun had set. "I think we should go now, Gaara. We hardly ate anything," I stated, picking up the basket.

"It's okay. Oh, and Tashi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Sasuke kiss you again."

I laughed.

"Okay, Gaara-kun, I won't let him."

"Good," he said, grabbing me around the waist, draping the blanket over his shoulder. His sand poured out of his gourd, and we glided back to my room.

--

**A/N: Okay, there we go. So, will Gaara end up loving her? What is this power her mother mentioned? Keep reading, and find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay everyone, Gaara only has 5 more days before he becomes the official Kazegake. What will he do during those days? Well, just read and find out! Oh, this is going to be a bit short, but I am sure ( I hope) you won't be disappointed with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Rage**

Tashi's P.O.V.

As Gaara's sand retreated back into his gourd, we stood outside of my door. I gave him the picnic basket back, and downcast my eyes.

"What? Are you turning shy on me now?" he asked, which caused me to laugh.

"Maybe," I replied coyly. I saw a sliver of a smile appear on his lips.

"Well, I really should get back home. Temari is probably dieing to know what happened."

"Yeah, and I need to go and find Naruto. Maybe I can figure out the power to this thing too," I said, indicating the necklace that hung about my neck.

"Okay, well. Ano, can we plan something for tomorrow?"

"Sure. Oh! That reminds me. I really, really need to find Naruto now."

"Why?"

"Because, now that I have found my necklace, the mission for them is over. Now they can return home."

"What if we don't want to?" Sasuke suddenly asked from his now open door. I heard Gaara growl, and immediately stepped between the two.

"Well, Sasuke, there really is no reason for you and Naruto to stay here."

He glanced down to me, and his gaze stayed on the necklace a moment before he looked back up to me. What was he thinking? He wouldn't do anything stupid, like stay here and try to win me over, would he? I studied him a bit harder, and sighed. Damn, who was I kidding? Of course he would.

"Of course there is. You are here."

"Yes, but, your mission was to escort me until I found my necklace. Now that I have, your mission is over. So you should report back to the village as soon as possible."

He clinched his fist. Why was he making such a big deal of this? I wondered. Was it because we shared a few kisses? I sighed again, and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara, why don't you head on home? I need to talk to Sasuke and explain things to him."

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Yes, I am. I will see you tomorrow, okay? And please keep an eye out for Naruto for me."

He nodded, and swiftly leaned down and touched his lips to mine. Sasuke's hand snaked out and pulled me from Gaara. Gaara looked to Sasuke with rage-filled eyes. Weird, the two most unemotional people actually show emotion around me, I thought, almost smiling to myself.

"It's okay, Gaara. I'll see you tomorrow," I said once again, before Sasuke pulled me into his room and slammed the door shut. I ripped my hand out of his and turned away from him, getting angrier with him as more seconds passed.

"What do you think you are doing with him, Tashi?" Sasuke finally asked, bringing my attention to him as he lay on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you act as if you belong to him?"

"I do **not** act that way! Apparently your vision is screwed up, Sasuke-kun," I said, mocking him.

"Hn. Are you two a couple or something now?"

I waited a moment before I answered. "Yes, I guess you could call us that."

"Well, what about me!?" He fired, shooting up from the bed, coming to the spot where I stood. He trapped me against the wall, making me very uncomfortable.

"Sasuke, please. Move away from me."

"No! You let that monster be that close to you, and you let me this close before. Why not now?" He demanded, tighting his grip wrists my arms that were above my head.

"Because, you baka, I love Gaara!" I screamed, and then the room grew silent. Sasuke's hold on me had went slack a bit, and I quickly kneed him in the stomach, moving away from him. I ram for the door, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground and pinned me there. I struggled for a very long time it seemed, until finally I had used all of my strength.

"Now, when Naruto and I leave tomorrow, you are going to write a letter to the Hogake, requesting that I come back to Suna."

"Hell no I wo-" I was cut off as \his fist connect with my jaw.

"Now, you will do that, and in the letter, you will convince the Hogake that you need my assistance with something. Then I will come back and we will work out this little kink we have in our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, baka!" That earned me another slap.

As the minutes wore by, he explained how I would tell Gaara I don't want to see him anymore, and that I would rather be with him, which was completely untrue. I limped back to my room after spending an hour over at his room. I showered and crawled into bed. What was I supposed to do? I really didn't want to tell Gaara that, but if I didn't Sasuke would just hurt me more. Sighing, I turned over in bed, hoping that sleep would welcome me, but it wouldn't, so I continued to think. I mean, I really did love Gaara. It was destined for us to be that way it seemed. But I couldn't take getting beaten like that either. Grunting, and turning over again, I thought I would just have to go along for Sasuke's plan for now. I know, I sound like a wuss, but you would be the same if physical persuasion was used on you.

Closing my eyes, and thinking of tomorrow, sleep finally found me.

--

**A/N: And there we go. Sasuke is violent. Will Tashi just ignore getting beaten, or will she tell Gaara in hopes of him stopping it? Keep reading and find out! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I am so busy lately. Hope you like this new chapter.****OH, AND I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNLESS I GET 10-15 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO BE SURE AND REVIEW!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 9: The Bruises **

**--Tashi's P.O.V.—**

As I woke up the next morning, my whole body protested in pain as I got up to take a shower. Turning on the water and slipping off my pajamas, I stepped into the heaven of a shower, and tried to wash away all of the bruises that Sasuke had given me. But of course I couldn't. That would never work. I looked down to the bite marks he had left along my arm and wrists. How was I supposed to cover up those? I sighed. I guess I would have to dig up some of the make-up I sometimes carried, incase I ever had to change my appearance.

I got out of the shower after another few minutes and dried myself off. Going into my room, I scrounged around in my bag that lay on the dresser for some clean clothes. I pulled out a white tank top and blue shorts that had rose petals on them. I was about to go back in the bathroom, when a voice spoke from the bed.

"You know, Tashi-chan, I would like it very much if you would get dressed in front of me."

Only one person could sound that disgusting to me now. I turned to see Sasuke lying on my bed in his usual attire, with his hands behind his head, gazing lustfully at me.

"Got to hell," I said, and went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

I heard him chuckle and had to hold back the vomit that threatened to come out of my mouth as I thought about what he was thinking about doing to me. I took as much time as I could to get dressed, and when I was done I prayed to Kami he wasn't there. I hung my wet towel up, and slowly opened the door of the bathroom. After assuring myself that he wasn't there any longer, I stepped out of the bathroom and sighed.

Then strong arms wrapped around me from behind, and I suppressed the urge to scream.

"Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" Sasuke asked, breathing on my neck and nipping it at the same time.

"Not really. Shouldn't you go and find Naruto? After all, you do have to go back today,' I said, almost hissing. His hold around my waist tightened painfully, and he bit my ear, making me squirm in pain.

"Remember what I said yesterday? You are still going through with that, " he replied confidently.

"Oh really? How about…no!" I yelled, and slammed my foot into his crotch behind me. I quickly whirled around and uppercut him. Not the most ninja thing to do, but it worked. And hey, I was pissed. Wouldn't you want to do anything to cause him pain? Thought so.

As I watched him roll around in pain on the floor, I smiled.

"Now, listen to this, Sasuke-**kun**. I am not someone you can control easily. You should have already known that. Physically hurting me, yes, it hurt, but I can get over that. Mentally hurting me, I can get over that as well. So unless you want to be the last of the Uchiha clan, you had better not **ever **touch me again," I said, getting angrier the more I thought of what he had done to me. Now I would tell Gaara and bask in the thought of Sasuke never touching me again.

"I will castrate you next time." I saw him visibly shiver, and I smirked. Then he smiled, which caught me off guard. Why would he be smiling?

"Ha, very good Tashi. We will meet again some other time," Sasuke said, and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Substitution jutsu! I thought, hitting myself for not seeing past it. Sighing, I grabbed my pack and stuffed everything in it. No way was I staying here another night. I would just sleep outside. Wouldn't be the first time, I thought, opening the door and squinting at the sun. Closing the door, I thought to go and look for Naruto. He had to be somewhere in Suna. I walked down the steps and looked left, then right. Sighing, I took a left. But still, after three hours of searching, I still didn't find him.

"Naruto!" I cried. Could Sasuke have done something to him? I thought in panic. No, he wouldn't do that…would he? Now I was desperate to find Naruto.

"Naruto!" I cried again, entering a dimly lit alleyway. I made my way to the end and took a right, following my instinct.

"Tashi, I'm here!" his voice rang out from above me. I looked up and noticed it was a bell tower. What the hell was he doing up there? And what had he been doing this whole time? He hadn't even reported in once, so I had no idea if he was safe. He is going to get a piece of my mind when I get a hold of him, I thought, clinching my fist in rage. He was my best friend, and I would hate if anything happened to him.

As I climbed the steps to the top of the tower, I started to sweat, now that the sun was directly on me and the morning heat was beating down on me. I panted a bit as I finally made it to the top of the steps and stood a moment to catch my breath. The sight before me was breathtaking. Even if Suna was just a big sand place, it had its appeal too. The way the sun made the village look like gold from where I stood was one of them.

"Naruto!" I called again. " Where are you? I climbed all the way up those stupid steps, so you had better be ready to carry me back!" I said, knowing fully well that he would if he had thought I was too tired.

I rounded a corner and saw the bell that the tower held. It was rust colored and sad lay at the bottom of it. I went to it and touched it, and then a voice startled me from behind.

"Tashi what took you so long!? I have been waiting up here for ages calling you!" I smiled at Naruto's voice and turned around to see him.

But what I saw made my breath stop.

It wasn't Naruto, but it wasn't who I would have expected it to be either. I expected Sasuke, but not the person who stood before me. I glared at him and stepped away from the bell. The man smirked.

"Why, Tashi. I'm hurt. You mean to tell me you don't remember me?"

"Oh, I remember, you alright. What the hell do you want with me?" I hissed.

He chuckled and took three steps toward me. I stayed my ground.

"My, my, you look more beautiful than the last time we met, Tashi. You have grown to be quite beautiful. I wonder how you taste…" he trailed off.

"You always were a sick fuck, Itachi."

He smirked, and then in a flash he was gone. I quickly glanced around but saw nothing. Figuring he was done playing with me for the moment, I was about to jump from the bell tower when something flashed in front of me and it knocked me to the ground, breathless. I coughed and looked up. Of course it was Itachi, but why had he pinned me in such a sexual and dominating way?

Oh shit, were my only thoughts as his smirking face came closer to mine.

His lips touched mine, and I closed my throat to keep from hurling. He finally brought his lips from mine and gazed down into my eyes.

"Yeah, you do taste good. Now, I want to see what you have hidden under your clothes."

I struggled, but he finally got my shirt off and was kissing my neck, when I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off of me. He wheezed for a moment before standing back up to face me.

He stared at me and was just about drooling. I clinched my jaw in agitation. I just had to wear a bra toady, didn't I? Usually I wore bandages that held my breasts in place, but since I had planned on going swimming with Gaara, I just wore this. Great choice, I thought in mockery to myself.

"Wow. I can see why my younger brother likes you so much."

"Yeah, and? I turned him down too. All you Uchiha's are pricks, and think you can get anything you want."

Itachi smirked and flashed and reappeared behind me. He was too fast for me. I couldn't counter any of his attacks because he was just too fast. And to add to that, I didn't want my stupid bra falling off, and exposing me anymore than I already was. He grabbed my waist and locked my arms, pulling them back to where they rested between his body and mine.

"But we do get what we want, Tashi. Always," he whispered, and licked my ear.

"Get the fuck away from her, you sick psycho freak!"

That voice was probably the most beautiful thing in the world I could have heard at that moment. I laughed as a few tears stained my cheeks.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're alright."

He smiled. " I am always alright. Believe it! Now, you sick fuck," he said, addressing Itachi. "You had better let Tashi go right now, or you will be sorry."

I heard Itachi sigh, and he quickly turned me around and pressed his lips quickly to mine.

"Make no mistake, Tashi. I still want to kill you, only because you are my brother's weakness. But, you can make a man hard with just one look. So, I decided I am going to have you before I kill you."

I shivered, and thought of what kind of things he would make me do.

"Ah!" I heard Naruto leap and was about to land a kick to Itachi, but he was already gone. Naruto quickly leaned down and touched my shoulder softly.

"Are you alright, Tashi?" He asked tenderly. I nodded, but black clouded my vision, and soon my senses left me, making me fall into a very welcomed black and lifeless sleep. But before I lost all consciousness, I could have sworn I felt the sand move under me. I didn't think about it as I embraced the darkness.

--

**A/N: Whoo! So much happened in this chapter, huh? Where is Sasuke? Where has Naruto been this whole time? Keep reading and find out****! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****!**


	10. Continue?

Okay everyone

Okay everyone. Here is the deal. I have been getting more reviews for my Vampire Knight fanfic, and that is why I haven't been updating this one much. If you would like me to continue with this story, please tell me so.

Thanks!

Want me to conitue?


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Okay, I know it has been a while, but I am back with a whole new chapter! jumps for joy with fans I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I apologize for those who have been waiting for an update, but, since I got some reviewers who wanted me to continue, I will. Well, enough of me blabbering. On to the story!!**

**--**

**Chapter 10: Waking up to Gaara's Rage, and the Uchiha's Working Together**

**-Tashi's P.O.V-**

As I stirred in bed, the flashback of when Gaara and I were on our date played in my head. And it made me smile in my sleep.

**-Flashback-  
**

"**It was you," he whispered. "It was you I had saved so long ago. I remember now. I saw this exact necklace on you when I took you to the leaf village."**

"**And you," I whispered back. "You were the childhood friend I could never remember the name of. Gaara," I said and laid my lips to his. He smiled, and pressed his back to mine firmly.**

"**So, can I have my necklace back now?"**

"**Sure," he said, reaching back around his neck and undoing the clasp. He handed it back to me, and I looked at the dragon that lay at the end of the necklace. I gasped.**

"**Gaara, look! The sand is gone!"**

**He looked to the necklace and indeed; the sand was no longer there. Then something dawned on him.**

"**Tashi, you know I was the one to find the necklace, right?" he asked as I put the necklace back on me.**

"**And?" I asked.**

"**In the flashback, your mother said that the boy who finds your necklace will be the boy who falls in love with you."**

**I gasped. "So, Gaara-you...love me?" I stuttered. **

**He shrugged, making me grit my teeth. He noticed that and smirked.**

"**What!?" I shouted. "Am I not a loveable person or something? Did you just do this to get me in bed?"**

**Gaara stopped smirking at my outburst and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.**

"**Of course you are a lovable person, Tashi. And I really hope you do not think me the kind of person as to think I would date a girl just to get her in my bed."**

**I sighed, and leaned my head on his chest.**

"**Thank you, Gaara," I whispered.**

"**And, Tashi. I think I could love you…if I had time to get to know you. I don't know much about loving a person, so you will have to be patient."**

**I nodded, and put my arms around his waist, hugging him tight, getting lost in the bliss of his body against mine.**

"**Okay, Gaara. I would like to try that too. We should go on another date, and this time, I get to choose. And we need to talk about our past."**

**Gaara stiffened under my arms, but then he sighed.**

"**Okay, Tashi. I just can't say no to you," he laughed. **

"**Good." I looked to the horizon and noticed that the sun had set. "I think we should go now, Gaara. We hardly ate anything," I stated, picking up the basket.**

"**It's okay. Oh, and Tashi?"**

"Yes?"

"**Don't let Sasuke kiss you again."**

I laughed.

"**Okay, Gaara-kun, I won't let him."**

"Good," he said, grabbing me around the waist, draping the blanket over his shoulder. His sand poured out of his gourd, and we glided back to my room.

**--End Flashback-**

I felt a hand cupping my cheek and my eyes fluttered open, to reveal my Gaara standing there actually looking worried. It made him look funny, and I couldn't suppress a giggle. He smiled when he noticed that I was awake and then leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I'm glad you're awake, Tashi. I was worried about you. Why did you just laugh then?"

"Oh," I mumbled, getting sleepy again. "It was just that your face was funny to me when I looked to you."

"Yeah, I bet it was…" he whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"Gaara-kun, are you alright?"

He didn't answer my question and instead got up and started to pace. I sat up more in my bed, and then I noticed that I wasn't at my room at the Inn, but in the hospital. Oh shit, I thought and looked down to see my body covered in a hospital gown. Then I knew why Gaara was pacing and not saying anything.

You could see the bruises Sasuke gave me clear as day.

I sighed. I knew I would have to tell him someday that he had did this to me, I had just hoped it could have waited longer. I glanced up to him, and started my explanation.

"Gaara, I know this looks bad, but-"

"Bad, Tashi? You think this is just bad? Try a whole fucking universe of bad! Someone beat you! And you never told me! How could you keep something like that from me?" he asked, his head turned from me.

I looked down to my hands, which were now in my lap, and let a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. There was nothing I could say that would make him feel better. And the next question's answer was going to really piss him off.

"Who did it?"

He barely got the question uttered through his lips, but I heard him. I didn't answer right away. I was afraid of what he might do. I sniffled, and then he was on my bed with me, cradling me in his arms, and uttering soothing words to me.

"Ah, Tashi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more, it's just-I only want to protect you, and I can't do that if you don't tell me these things."

I nodded, and looked up to his face. This time the concern showing there didn't make me laugh, but it did almost make me weep.

"It was…Sasuke."

Gaara's whole from went rigid, and he quietly excused himself, and left the room. The next thing I know, I hear a very loud explosion. He came back in minutes later and embraced me.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Just something to relieve my stress. Now, you should be able to go home tomorrow. And then we can try and figure out what kind of power that necklace holds. Oh, and I know where Naruto has been. He finally admitted it."

"Where has he been?" I asked, excited. I saw Gaara smirk and new that this would be good.

"At a gay bar."

At first my mouth dropped open, and then I burst into uncontrollable laughter. When I could finally breath again, Gaara suggested that I should go to sleep.

I nodded, content with the position we were now in. I was always so warm in his arms. It made me feel safe. So, I drifted off to sleep in his arms, just barely feeling him kiss me as I completely fell asleep.

--

-**Gaara's P.O.V-**

I hugged Tashi as close as I could and made a promise to her that I would never break. Even in death.

'**I will get the Uchiha's. For ever thinking they could get away with hurting you, Tashi. They will never lay another hand on you again. I promise.'**

--

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

As I drank water from the spring I felt a presence come behind me. I stood up and pulled out a kunai from my side pouch on my left calf. Then I looked into red eyes and new it was my brother. Finally, I had a chance to kill him now.

"What do you want?"

He smirked, and I would have thrown a kunai at him and begun a battle, but his next words stopped me.

"You and I are both after the same thing, little brother. You and I both want Tashi. You, for your reason, and I for mine. I just want her necklace, after I fuck her a few times. Now, if we could actually work together on this, we could get in her no time at all."

I stared at him, stupidly, and then smirked.

"Alright, Itachi. Just this once, I'll work with you. Now, tell me what you had in mind for taking Tashi."

--

**A/N: Wow! So much happened this chapter! Naruto is gay, the Uchiha's working together. What will happen next? Just keep reading and you will find out. Now, go tell me what you thought about this chapter in a REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, so here is chapter four

**Hello again everyone! Update time! Yay!! Okay, anyway…I don't have much to say except to enjoy. This is mainly going to be a flashback chapter, but it is going to be all in Gaara's point of view. So, go read!!**

**--**

**Chapter 11: Skewed Thoughts, and Desperate Actions **

**-Gaara's P.O.V-**

As I walked around my village, I couldn't help but think of all of the men who had to go through something like this. How could they bare to see a person or thing hurt their love? Even when we had been younger, I never wanted to see Tashi hurt by anything.

**--Flashback—**

I had been sitting on s wing, just minding my own business, when these really big kids came up and started bullying me. How was I to know what to do? I had always been outcast from all of the children's events, and this was no different. Kids always seemed to toy with something they never understood, but how could I possibly explain to someone who so hated me that I only wanted to be loved?

As I looked up once more to see the scolding eyes of all the other children, I saw something else that caught my eye. It was a girl, who looked to be a bit younger than me, wearing a white dress. I half-smiled at her attire, that more than likely her mother had picked out. Her face, I saw as she elbowed her way through the crowd of children, was stricken when she saw me. I probably still had tears falling from my eyes. She took in my appearance quite quickly, and she looked as if she was about to say something to me. But, I never got to hear what it was at that moment, because some baka decided to throw a rock at me. My sand immediately flew up and the rock fell to the ground, and then I made my sand wrap around the boy that had dared to throw something at me and hurled him across the park. I smirked a bit. I saw the girl in the white dress smile, and my stomach fluttered. Why it did that, I really didn't know, but I did know that I wanted her to keep smiling. And then a string of insults rose from the children's mouth's.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Killer!" One shouted louder above all the others. Upon hearing this, I started to cry a bit more. Why couldn't they ever understand?

"Stop!" I heard the girl shout, and everyone quieted down. She took a seat in front of me in the sand. I don't know why the thought popped into my head, but I thought that sand looked nice against her skin, as her feet were bare.

"How can you be so mean!? He has done nothing to you, so why don't you leave him alone?" Her voice sounded pleading And I gaped a bit at her for taking up for me. No one had ever done that for me.

"Look, the monster has a girlfriend!" One child shouted, and then the group began to laugh.

"You don't have to defend me. They will just make fun of you as well," I spoke from the swing. I kept my voice low, not wanting the attention of the children.

"I don't care what they think. If I want to talk to you, and play with you, then I will."

Suddenly one of the bigger boys of the group grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her up from her sitting position.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Why are you attracted to that little wimp? I am sure I could make you much happier," he leered. He couldn't have been but about ten or eleven.

"I am not attracted to anyone. I just don't think it is right for you all to pick on him. And if I was attracted to someone, it sure wouldn't be you!" The girl spat in her face and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. His grip tightened on her arm, and he threw her to the ground. She tried to get back up, but the boy kicked her in the side. As I saw her breath leave, I saw his hand connect hard with her cheek. That's when I began to see red. How dare he hurt her! She had done nothing wrong!

"Ah!" I heard her scream in pain. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth. This time he grabbed her hair, and brought his face close to hers.. Why was he being so aggressive? He wasn't actually thinking of…

"Now, who are you more attracted to, me or him?" He threw his head, indicating me. I gripped the chains so hard that I broke one, then I stood, and my sand swirled around me. She looked to me, and noticed that I had stood, and I was sure she could see the look that had come into my eyes. My fists were balled up at my sides and my teeth were visibly clinched. What the girl said next shocked me a bit, though, I have to admit.

"Him," she said clearly, smirking. She closed my eyes when she saw him raise his fist again. But she never felt the contact, for I had wrapped my sand around him and bashed his head into a tree. He bled, it was only right for him to after treating her that way. Then, I spoke to him, low enough to where only he could hear me speak.

"If you ever touch her like that again, or cause her pain, I'll kill you."

The boy quickly got up and left, along with the rest of the group of children.. I turned back to the girl and she laughed. Her laugh…It made me smile.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled at me. My heart fluttered, and I had to gulp before I could speak.

"No problem," I said, and turned to go. But, she stopped me by grabbing my hand. At the feel of her skin on mine I felt a jolt of electricity swim through me.

"Wait, I want you to come and play with me."

I looked at her, and studied her a bit. But I finally then nodded.

"Okay."

We made our way over to the sand box, and proceeded to play. I Saw her bit her lip at yet another failed attempt to build a sand castle. And then I laughed. She turned to me where I sat at the edge of the sand box.

"Oh yeah!" She shouted. "Let's see you do better."

Within three seconds, I had managed to build a sand castle that we could walk into. She smiled as we walked through it. Somehow, it made me happy to make her smile. I would keep doing that.

"No fair. You have an advantage over me."

"I know," I replied smugly.

There was silence a moment, as we both took in what I had done.

"I never did thank you, for standing up for me. Thanks," I said, a bit low.

"Well, someone had to. Stupid boys' and children. They can't ever just leave someone alone."

"So, are we-friends?" I asked, whispering. I had never had a friend before. Would she really be willing to be friends with a monster?

"Of course we are! I'm Tashi, by the way. And what is your name?"

"My name is Gaara," I replied, feeling the most joyful I had in all my life.

"Yay, now we can be best friends."

I nodded, and so started the life of a beautiful friendship.

--

**-End Flashback-**

I sighed, thinking of how we had become friends, and how she had thought that I wouldn't always be there for her. I was always there, whether she knew it or not. I shook with anger at the memory of the Uchiha throwing her into the burning house.

**-Flashback-**

Tashi grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. We were dressed similar, with a white shirt and brown pants, as our play clothes. Although I never seemed to take mine off.

It took a minute, but I squeezed her hand back, and attempted to smile.

Suddenly I friend was ripped away from her and a hand was placed over her mouth to keep her from screaming. I was only thrown a few yards away, so I quickly ran back to the scene of her burning house. My eyes watered with what I guess was tears that Tashi was always telling me about. I hated for her to have to go through this, but if I can a way my position, she might not even have as much of a chance as she does now. Soon, as I crept a few feet closer, I heard a voice trying to sooth her. But as I saw how the man was holding her, I had to restrain myself from attacking him.

"Now, now," the voice attempted to soothe. "We don't want any trouble, little girl. We just want to see your mom and daddy for a bit. Can you tell me where they are?"

He turned her around and I knew that the eyes she saw was red, indicating the Uchiha clan, and that he had on a black trench coat with red clouds on it.

Akatsuki!

"Mother! Fath-" She tried to scream, but her words were once again muffled by the man with red eyes and he smirked at her.

"Fiery little hellion, I'll give you that. But, you know what? Since you have no other living relatives, you have no one. No one to hold you, no one to love, or caress you."

I started to shout out to her in reassurance, that I did care and that I did lov-I gasped at that thought. I…love…her? Was this what love was then? Wanting to risk your life for one you never wanted to see hurt? Well, if it were anything close to that, I was definitely in it.

"I have my friend! And he will always be there for me!" She screamed in his face.

The man smirked, and I could tell she was afraid.

"And how will you ever find him, not knowing his name, huh? Face it; you have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to."

I felt a bit sad then. She hadn't remembered my name? Even after all the time we had spent together? Well, I was sad, but I could always forgiver her for that later. If I could only get her away from the bastard holding her!

As more men in black coats with clouds made their way out of her house, I knew I saw the doubt take over her.

"Leader-sama," the man called. "What do I do with the little girl?"

The leader looked at her a moment, then glanced back to the house.

"Throw her inside," he stated calmly.

"What!?" I heard her scream, and then I had the horror of seeing her thrown in, and screaming. Within moments the men were gone and I rushed toward the house, looking in the window of where he had thrown her. As I jumped in the house threw the window, I saw her in a corner, the flames already eating at her skin. I quickly made my way over there, and grabbed her into my arms. I plowed through the front door and stumbled out in to the clean air. I started to run then, and didn't stop until I was at the Leaf Village gates. I left her there, knowing she was alive and would live, and more than like forget all about the boy she couldn't remember.

_**-End Flashback-**_

As I heard grunting coming from the training grounds, I saw Tashi out in the field, practicing her tai-jutsu. All she had on was the women's bandage around her breast's and waist, and a pair of very short shorts, that barely covered her arse at all. I looked down to my own attire and took off my Kazegake robes, and was left with just a thin white shirt, and my brown pants. Almost like when we were children, I thought, with a smile appearing on my face.

But it quickly disappeared as I heard a whistle to my right

I turned my head and noticed that Tashi had acquired a little cheering squad while she had been training. I clinched my jaw, and called her over to me. Could she have been doing this on purpose to make me jealous? No, I don't think she would do that, I reasoned with myself. But, then again, women are weird. I mean, look at me sister.

"Tashi." I called, loud enough for her to hear me. She looked up from her task and smiled, then started running towards me. I smiled at her enthusiasm of seeing me, and easily caught her in my arms and swung her around. Then I let her slide down my body, loving all of who she was. I heard her breath hitch a bit, and saw her bit her lip. I pushed her back from me a bit so that she couldn't feel my growing passion for her.

"I want to train with you."

"Okay, Gaara-kun. I'm just doing little bits of this and that, though."

I sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know you have acquired a little fan base while you were training?"

"huh?"

Sometimes she really was clueless, so I turned her around and pointed out the group of men that had been watching her.

"Sick. I can't even train without being watched," she muttered.

"Hey, perverts! Go the hell away. And don't come back!" She yelled at them. I just smirked at her and turned around to begin to train with her. But, I stopped after about three steps, when I heard one man call out something I didn't like.

"I'll come all right, baby. When I'm inside you," the man leered.

Tashi already had her hands against my chest, restraingin me.

"No, Gaara. Don't worry about him. He isn't worth killing."

I smiled down at her. Always so nice and wanting peace. I wasn't going to kill him…Just make him wish he was dead. Was that really so wrong for him being so crude to her? Nope, I don't think so. I removed her hands, and smiled at her.

"No worries, Tashi. I am not going to kill him."

I took five steps in front of her, and shouted to the man who had declared such an outrageous thing of my woman.

"A challenge, I call. You, and me. If you win, you may have one night in bed with Tashi, if you lose…well, I'll tell you that when you do."

Several of the men had backed away now, well aware of what Sabuka no Gaara could do. But the man who had called the insult stepped forward, and bowed.

"I except."

--

**A/N: Whoo, and there is that update. Did you like? Tell me in a ****REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, so here is chapter four

-

**Sorry for the long delay in updating. I have been sick. I hate cold weather! And, this chapter is going to be a bit short, but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 12: Suicide walking.**

**--Tashi's P.O.V—**

Was this man crazy? He was actually challenging Gaara- the Kazegake- to a battle. And what the hell was with Gaara making me the prize. I mean sure he would win, but I still didn't appreciate that. I sighed as both men took their place.

I looked to the man who stood in front of Gaara, his knees slightly bent. He noticed me looking and puckered his lips, then blew me a kiss.

I shuddered.

I heard Gaara growl and looked to him.

"Hey, don't go getting jealous or upset! You're the one who wanted this fight in the first place!" I yelled at him.

He smirked.

"Truthfully Tashi, I don't want a fight. I just want him to apologize for being so rude to you," Gaara stated calmly.

"So, will you apologize, or would you like to play?"

The man scoffed.

"Why apologize when it was the truth?" he bellowed out, making what few of his friends were still there laugh.

Gaara held up his hand and I knew that this man would die as an example to the others who would dare mess with me. Why couldn't the man just have walked away? He was just suicide walking when he chose to fight Gaara..

"Sand coffin," Gaara whispered softly, and immediately sand engulfed the man and his blood soaked the ground.

I sighed at him. He would never learn.

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I smiled up at him.

"So, as the winner, what would you like to do with your prize?"

He leaned down to my ear and nibbled it. My breath hitched a bit and I sighed.

"I'd like to show me, if you'd let me," he whispered sensuously.

I shuddered. Sure I knew Gaara could be seductive when he wanted to be. I just never thought he would want to be that way with me. I ran my hands up his back and leaned into him.

"Sure. Let's go."

He summoned his sand and we were off to his apartment/house…Or so I thought…

--

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

I sighed at my brother's over-active imagination. All I wanted was to get Tashi away from that monster and make her see reason. Not involve everyone in the known world, as Itachi was planning to do.

I sighed in agitation and Itachi looked up from his table of blueprints.

"Well, if you have anything better, then share it, prick."

"Hn," I said, and then smirked maliciously.

"Okay."

I sat forward and shifted the blueprints of Suna to me.

"Here's what we do."

--

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but, I just wanted to move along with the chapter, and I thought it was getting about time for lemon. Do y'all agree? Well, go REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, I know it has been a while since I've updated this story, so, since I actually have some free time at the moment, that's what I'm going to do. I know where the plot is going again (finally) and I should be wrapping this story up in a few chapters or so. Oh, and I'm adding a semi-lemon in the chapter! Yay! But, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Oh, and if anyone knows how the Beta thing works, could you please tell me? PM me or put it in the review. Thanks.**

**Ginxrangiku: Thanks! I am updating more than one story tonight and I just put the wrong name. Thanks for tellin' me. Does this make more sense? **

**Enjoy**

--

**Chapter 13: Sandman No More **

-_**Tashi's P.O.V-**_

We made one quick stop to his apartment, where he did something unbeknownst to me, and then we left. As it turns out, we went to the most enchanting place I had ever seen. It was a river right outside of Suna, and it was nighttime now, and the stars shown as bright as the sun did in the day. And a cherry blossom scent was in the air.

Gaara set me down on the bank of the river and set down beside me. I reached for his hand and he squeezed mine gently. I laid down beside him and snuggled into his warm chest. Though it was the desert, it got pretty cold at nights. He put his arm around my waist and we just gazed up at the beautiful stars for a few minutes.

"Gaara?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, kissing my hair.

I sat up and turned my face to him, some strands of my hair falling and framing his face. I put one arm on each side of his body. He reached up and cupped my cheek, and I smiled at him.

"If you really don't want to be intimate with me, I'm perfectly okay with it. I know you only said those things because you didn't want your people to think their leader couldn't get any. I-"

He rose up as I kept babbling on and stared very hard at me. He almost looked angry. I gulped. Perhaps I had assumed too much from his statement.

"Tashi, every word I say to you it true. I want you, almost to the point where it hurts, and I can't stand not being with; not being able to hold, touch, kiss you; to make sure you're okay. Kami, Tashi, don't you -know how-I mean-"

I cut him off with a kiss, knowing what he was trying to say. I didn't want him to feel forced to say it at this moment, but I was so ecstatic that he actually _did_ love me. I trailed my hands to his back and found that it was bare.

No gourd.

"Gaara, where's your gourd?" I asked.

"I left it at home. I don't want anything between us tonight, Tashi," he whispered.

I blushed as he turned me over, trailing kisses up my neck. My skin was already on fire. I pulled and tugged at his robes and he finally, to my pleasure, pulled them off. But before my hands could start to explore his body, he ripped my clothes from me, and then pressed fully up against me, pushing my back hard into the sand.

I gasped.

Gaara really did want me! I could feel his manhood pulsing with want and need, and I cautiously trailed my fingers down his abdomen, over his pubic hairs, until finally I flicked my forefinger over his head and he bucked his hips, hard.

"Kami, Tashi. You're already driving my crazy," he mumbled, sucking lightly on my neck.

"And I'm not even trying yet," I said seductively in his ear, making him shiver.

He took one of his hands from where it was beside me on the sand and traced circles on my stomach, and heat gathered everywhere he touched me. And then he unexpectedly cupped my left breast, making me arch off of the sand. Then he attacked my right breast with his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and making me wild with pleasure. I bucked my hips under him, which made the head of his manhood barely touch my already soaking womanhood.

"Ah!" I screamed as that last bit made me come. I was panting and Gaara's mouth was still clued to my breast, sucking as if there were no tomorrow. Well, two could play that game.

I brought my knee up and wrapped my leg around his hip, bringing us even closer, to where I knew he could feel my heat and wetness even more. I could tell he did from the way he was biting my breast. Suddenly he bit my nipple, teasing it slightly with is tongue.

"Oh, Gaara," I sighed, as I came a second time, soaking his near manhood with wetness. I arched my back and let my spasms take over, shivering when I was done.

He brought his face up from my breast and I saw that he was panting. From pleasure? From restraint? From both? I had no idea, but he looked so damn sexy I was about ready to take him anyway, willing or not. He smiled at me, and pressed passionate kisses to my lips, nibbling at then. I had the sudden urge to want to hear my name from his lips.

So I flipped him over, and he lost his breath. I straddled him, and slowly ran my hands over his chest and down his incredibly sexy abs, and then I bent over him and teased both of his nipples, making him arch his back slightly, which made me pant as I felt his manhood that was harder than rock. Then, ever so slowly, I trailed down him, licking and kissing a path to his manhood. I felt him shuddered and smiled. So that made him shudder? Then I guess this would make him scream.

I licked his manhood from base to tip, and I saw him clench his fist in the sand, trying to hold his release in as long as he could. I put my whole mouth over his manhood and took him as deep as I could into my mouth. My pink locks and his red ones were soaked with sweat already, butt neither of us cared. We had both been wanting this for too long, and we weren't about to stop for anything. As my mouth went up and down on him-if it were at all possible- I felt him grow harder, and I heard a groan come from his mouth.

I took my mouth from him for a moment.

"Say, it Gaara."

He raised his head a bit and looked at me.

"Say what?" he asked, panting.

I grabbed his manhood and squeezed it slightly, making him close his eyes and groan deep in pleasure.

"My name, Gaara." I rose up and whispered in his ear, "Say it, Gaara-kun."

And as fast as I could I went back to his manhood and scrapped my teeth over the tip of him, licking up the pre-come that had come out of him when I squeezed him.

"Tashi!" he screamed, and bucked his hips so hard that I flew backwards into the sand. After the shock had abated from me I went to him, and he was still panting.

"Gaara?" I asked cautiously. He hadn't moved an inch. I leaned over him and he licked his lips. He was staring at me now with a look that scared me.

_Pure lust._

Sure I had seen it before in other men's eyes, but when you saw it in the eyes of someone you loved and were about to be with, it was a bit scary. I gulped as he rose from his position and pinned me to the ground, flipping our positions. He swooped down and kissed me hard, and I moved slightly and a rock jabbed me in the back.

Wait-what? A rock? But weren't we on sand?

"Gaara, did you take us somewhere other than the bank? A rock is jabbing into my back…."I said as I trailed off. He was looking down at me. No-wait. He was looking at the _ground. _I sat up and looked around us, and gasped.

All of the sand was gone!

"Gaara, what-"

"Come on," he said, pulling me up by my hand, and then we started walking back to the village, with him dragging me a bit.

"But, Gaara, wait. How-where are we going?" I asked, stumbling as he pulled me a long. He had gotten one of his robes and put them on, but I had none.

"Gaara, my clothes-"

One of his robes were shoved in my face. I quickly put it on and then noticed we were still walking. On the ground. With green grass everywhere. No sand was anywhere to be seen. What the hell was going on?

"Gaara, what happened to all the sand?"

He stopped a moment as the gates of Suna came into view, and turned to look at me.

"I don't know Tashi, but I have a feeling I know who's behind it."

My eyes glanced around to the bare place that was Suna and Gaara and I both uttered a cursed name.

"Sasuke."

--

_**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**_

As I laid out the plan to Itachi, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, this plan is very likely to work. But, remember, I want Tashi's necklace. After I get that, you can have her. So, how do you plan to get all of the sand out of Suna at once?"

I thought a moment. It couldn't be too difficult. Just transport it somewhere for a little while and return it back after I had what I wanted.

Gaara dead and Tashi as mine.

My plan was sure to get me what I wanted. A true battle with Gaara, where Tashi would see that I was the better man, would chose me, and then I would kill the Kazegake of Suna.

I smiled.

"Leave that to me. Just be waiting for my signal to take Tashi."

"Hn," Itachi said, and turned to leave for Suna, his black coat with red clouds trailing behind him, fluttering in the wind. The Sandman is no more, I thought with a smirk of satisfaction. I sighed and started the transportation jitsu.

--

**A/N: So, what did you think? Is the plot getting any better? I hope it is. Did you like the semi-lemon? Press the green button and tell me in a **_**review**_**!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, hope y'all had a good X-mas! Well, I don't really have much to say, so I will just get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto! (Thought I'd put that since I haven't in a while.)**

**--**

**Chapter 14: Kidnapped**

**-Tashi's P.O.V-**

As we got to the village, every person was outside, looking around in confusion. As Gaara and I walked by they started screaming questions at him.

"What's happened?"

"Can you get all of the sand back?"

"What will we do?"

All of their voices were too much for me, and I couldn't take them all talking at once. Hell, I didn't even want to hear them. So, I took matters into my own hands.

"Quiet!" I screamed.

That shut everyone up. Even Gaara looked back to me. I smiled at him, and then turned to face the crowd of his people.

"When the Kazegake finds anything out, I'm sure he will let you know. Until then you need to carry on regularly until instructed differently. Everyone understand?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Then off with you." I made a shooing motion with my hands. They slowly dispersed and Gaara led me to the tower where all of the business was conducted. He stopped me before going into the door on the third floor with him. I pouted.

"I save your sorry butt from your own people and this is what I get?"

He winked at me.

"Yep."

He turned to go in then faced me again.

"Is my butt really sorry?"

I laughed at him, and patted his butt for his ego. "Not at all, Gaara-kun. Now, go find out what the hell is happening here."

He pressed his lips to mine and then seemed to notice that I was still only wearing one of his robes. He tucked it around me more securely.

"Stay covered up, okay?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I will. Just go see what's happening."

"And don't go anywhere," he said, his voice taking on a hard note.

"And if I see any strangers I won't talk to them, and I'll say my prayer before bed time. Okay, mommy, I'll be a good little girl."

He laughed

"You couldn't be a good girl if you tried."

I leaned up to kiss him once more and then he went through the door, and shut it firmly behind him. But not before I could see a few councilmen sitting at a round table. Hm…

I wondered over to the nearest window a few feet from the door and looked out at Suna. Somehow with the grass replacing the sand, Suna lost its charm. The buildings were still of sand, but Gaara apparently couldn't use that sand for some reason. And, suppose this wasn't just Sasuke? What it were some other ninja or person who wanted to harm Suna or Gaara? What would he do? I had faith that he could fight without his sand but I doubted he would last very long.

Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks.

I should have more faith in Gaara than that. But, how could I when I had never seen him fight without his sand.

His sand! That was it!

He still had his gourd at his apartment. All I had to do was go and get that for him and he wouldn't be completely defenseless. I smirked as I thought of my idea, and then frowned when I thought of how Gaara would take it if he knew I had left.

I shrugged.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

I jumped from the window and hit the ground gracefully on both feet. I quickly sprinted to his apartment only to find the door open when I got there.

Hm…I know we closed the door when we left, I thought, cautiously looking around before stepping inside. Though nothing looked astray to me, I felt that in the atmosphere something was off. I quickly glanced in the kitchen, bathroom and living room.

Nothing.

Then I heard a snicker from Gaara's-our-room.

I tip-toes across the room and peeked in through the door. Two men in black trench coats with clouds on them were staring out the window and having a conversation. One had black hair, and when he turned I nearly gasped.

Itachi!

I glanced to the other one and noticed that he was a blue-fish thing. Now that personified ugly.

I pressed my ear to the door to hear what they were saying better.

"I can't believe you sided up with Sasuke, of all people, Itachi! You could have gotten the necklace without him."

Necklace? I thought.

"Hm, I suppose I could have. But I thought it would be so much more fun to watch him struggle in anger to get Tashi away from me when I take her. Of course the only thing I want is her necklace, but she is one fine piece of woman."

I visibly shuddered.

There was no way in seven hells that he was going to have me or get my necklace. He lowered his voice a fraction, so I pressed my ear harder to the door, be sure not to move.

"But, I wish Sasuke would hurry up and give the signal. I'm ready to get the hell out of this desert," the blue one said. Suddenly I heard a bird cry loudly outside and I saw its shadow pass over the window.

"There, the signal! Let the fun begin!" the blue one yelled, and they both turned their eyes towards me. I backed up and turned to run but when I did I ran smack into Itachi's hard chest. He smirked down at me.

"Now, now, Tashi. No need to be alarmed."

He glanced down at my body and laughed at my attire.

"Well, don't you look stunning this evening?"

I gathered all of the saliva in my mouth and spat in his face. His mood quickly turned sour and he backhanded me and before another moment passed he had me tied and thrown over his shoulder, and he was about to jump out of Gaara's window. I took in all of Gaara's room and noticed one thing that made my stomach churn.

His gourd wasn't there.

I had come here for nothing.

And now I had no idea where they were taking me.

And worse yet; Gaara was completely defenseless now.

Itachi stepped out of the window and if I wouldn't have been gagged I would have screamed at him.

Just as we would have fallen, a bird caught us. I noticed what looked like to be a girl at the head of it. And I guess she guess that I was looking at her because she turned around to me.

"I'm not a girl, un."

Whoops. I half-smiled.

Damn.

This was going to be hell.

--

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Love it? (I hope so) But push the green button and tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well everyone, this chapter is going to be VERY short, I hate to say, but I wanted to update all of my stories since I have to go back to school tomorrow, and it might be a while before I can update, but, here is the chapter.**

**Oh, I have a new poll on my profile. Go check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

--

**Chapter 15: New Clothes and Sickening Looks**

As soon as we started flying, I didn't even get to open my mouth good before Itachi punched me so hard I was knocked unconscious. I was oblivious for the next few hours and when I finally started to come to my senses I wish I hadn't.

The foul smell of unwashed flesh filled my nostril making me want to gag. And then I smelled something even worse than unwashed flesh.

Sex.

The stench of it was in the air, suffocating me like a noose around my neck. I coughed aloud this time and tried to open my eyes, though I knew I would regret it. I managed to open them and saw men leering at me from where they stood across the room, with women on their laps. They seemed to be paying them no mind; only me.

I glanced down to myself and noticed that I still had on Gaara's robe. Well, that could be good and bad at the same time. Good that they hadn't seen me; yet. And bad because I desperately needed some clothes. New clothes that at least covered me and would give me a false sense of security. I sat up and looked up to where my wrists were chained above my head to the wall.

I sighed.

Kami, why did everyone like chains so much now? I shifted my gaze around the room, barely glancing at the men who continued to stare at me. I didn't know any of them; yet again, that could be good or bad. And then I heard boots stomping down what I now saw as a staircase, and as soon as Itachi stepped into the chamber, the other men left hastily, giving me their sickening looks as they went by me with a wink or a pat here and there.

I spat at them, and made Itachi laugh.

"Ah, you're going to be so fun to break," he said, tracing my cheek.

"As if someone as weak as you could possible break me," I retorted back, making him activate his sharningan(sp?).

"Hahaha. I made little Itachi angry," I said, taunting him.

He slammed me up against the wall and pushed his hands up my body until they tangled in my hair.

"Small, you say?"

He laughed, dark and low, which made me shiver.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

I looked at him in horror as he started to pull his manhood out beneath his robes. I closed my eyes and gasped. Call me a baby or not, I did not want to see what he was going to pull out.

"Itachi!"

A voice stopped him from his actions, and he growled.

"What?"

"Don't lay another hand on her. You know the deal."

I recognized the voice as Sasuke's, and was more than a little surprised to find him in the same company, much less the same room as Itachi.

Itachi looked to me and smirked, then slid his hands away from me and marched back upstairs.

"Hai, I remember the deal," he said to Sasuke as he passed him. Sasuke nodded to his comment and then came closer to me.

Suddenly I wish Itachi was back in front of me instead of Sasuke. He looked pissed.

"So, are you having fun?"

--

**A/N: And that's where I'm stopping for the moment. Click the button and REVIEW!!! I'll give you cake… ^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**HI everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been super busy. But now that I have a few moments, I'm updating. Oh, and just to forewarn you, this chapter is going to more than likely disappoint you; because I am just getting a little tired of writing this story. ******** But, maybe ya'll will forgive my crappiness. ^^**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**-Oh, I have a new poll on my profile. Go check I it out!**

**--**

**Chapter 15: Rescued In The Blink of An Eye**

**--**

I blinked my eyes a few times to get them adjusted to the light-what little of it there was- and glanced around at my surroundings.

Hm, nothing but walls and the dirt that I sat on.

When had I been knocked out? I couldn't rightly remember. I groaned in pain at the throbbing on the left side of my skull. I sat myself upright and sighed. Well, this was just fine and fucking dandy. I didn't have a clue where I was, I couldn't see any possible way out of this cell, and I couldn't hear any voices either.

I strained my ears a bit and finally, after a few minutes, heard the sound of voices up above me.

"No, Itachi, not yet. We have to wait."

"On what!?" Itachi boomed with his deep voice. I shuddered slightly. I was glad that his tone was not directed at me.

"We just need to wait until she is read-"

""We have already wasted enough time on bringing her to this Kami-forsaken place that you swear no one can find. But I know differently," Itachi stated, his voice dropping a fraction.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

There was silence.

"Anyway, I want to wait until she is read and then I can-"

"She will never be ready, chu baka! You stole her from her love and home! You knocked her unconscious. She will never willing sleep with you," Itachi mocked, and I could already picture Sasuke's anger getting the better of him.

"Itachi, you shut the hell up right now, or I'll burn that necklace you want so badly to get your hands on," he threatened.

I heard Itachi chuckle and I clutched the necklace that was around my neck.

"And if you do that, brother, I'll burn her."

I audibly gasped and stopped listening then. I backed away from the top of the cell and started rocking back and fourth. There was no way I was going to get out of here alive; just no way. I would be raped, probably by both brothers, and then Itachi would take my necklace, and then they would burn my body.

Suddenly I felt something falling down the back of my shirt. I looked up and saw sand creeping in at the edges of the cell and I jumped up with new found courage and energy.

Gaara! He had found me! I tuned in again to the conversation Itachi and Sasuke were having. But this time, a third voice joined in.

"You will not touch another hair on her head," Gaara hissed.

I just knew that the Uchiha brothers looked to him and smirked. I could feel that's what they were doing.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. "I'll touch her wherever I like, Sabuka."

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes, as I knew Gaara was holding back his anger for a few moments.

Then I heard a loud crash and the walls of the cell I was in jumped, shaking the earth. I blinked and was in Gaara's arms.

What the hell!?

"Gaara-"

"Sh," he said, placing his fingers gently to my lips. "Don't talk now. Just rest and I will explain everything tomorrow."

I nodded, and pushed my lips up so that they brushed his fingers and he smiled tenderly down at me. That rescue was literally in the blink of an eye. I sighed, and closing my eyes, I dreamt of me and Gaara, holding one another under the clear and bright sky of the night.

--

**A/n: And there is that chappie. Yeah, I know; y'all hated it. I'm sorry! But, the next chapter will be better, since you will figure out how Gaara rescued her. ******

**Tell next time:**

**Jan e!**


End file.
